Scum Of The Earth
by Mob Princess
Summary: He was always thought to be the scum of the Earth because of his last name and his parents. Everything pained him and friends seemed impossible, and his siblings were much older than him, so a friendly relationship was unlikely. Slaudia/Some JaSam


Story- Scum Of The Earth

Chapter 1- D.S.Z-C.

She sadly glanced at the pure and holy soul bundled in her arms. This life was only going to be innocent for so long. It was expected for this small, harmless being to be one of the biggest threats Port Charles has ever seen; just because she couldn't choose her parenty. She wondered if souls could choose, why would anyone choose her? Her hands have done so much damage.

Her back started to ache as the medicine started to fade away. Though, she didn't care. She was lying on a hospital bed, her husband of inconvience by her side, and her flesh and blood in her arms. It was hard to think about how nine months ago this would just be her escape route. Now, it has turned into a committment. A satisfactory for her power-hungry lust.

The baby squaled in her arms. All these new experiences her frustrating and all he wanted to do was to sleep and eat, like all boys. His father gave a warm, dipple smile and final ripped him from the mother and rocked him in his arms, trying to remember every detail of this moment. Sure, he has experienced this same memory with other offsprings of his, but it never got old. It was his taste of Heaven for him everytime. Like that favorite dish your mother only made on special occasions.

A middle-aged, fair doctor finally ordered the infant be taking to the nursing area by a nurse, and the newly mother, and proud father hesitantly handed over their miracle. She knew she would have many more days with him, and he knew they could be trusted. The two faced one another, taking in each other's expressions. Both were showing a glow and could read the exhaustion, happiness, and pain on one anothers faces.

"Thank you...Sonny..." His dark wife let out meaningfully. He took her hand and kissed it gently, then planted a kiss on her forehead and sat on a stool at the bedside. Sonny reached for a rag and patted the sweat off her face and neck, then moved a misplaced lock and watched her drift into a deep slumber.

"You're welcome Claudia..." Claudia gave one last smile at him until her body gave into the pain and she passed out. He stared into her, trying to get something from her, but he didn't know what. There was just something about a new mother that set something off in them, and he wanted to know what.

His mind drifted as he wondered what would happen to this almighty, stubborn beast. Sonny felt it was blunt to call his latest son a beast, but that is what he is. A beast, soon to be filled with hate, revenge, hostility and rage. It felt blunt to call his son a beast, but that is what he was, a soon to be monster. Bound to give hell to anyone and everyone that crosses his path.

He didn't want this to happen. One of his sons had already began to act like him, and it scared him. Not this again, no more pain for his children. It just couldn't be. Sonny's mind drifted as he thought of what would become of this sweet angel as he became a demon that terrorized people and was worse than him and his mother combined. Shivers jolted down his spine and he felt his grip on his wife's weak hand tighten.

The door open as a nurse stumbled in, a nurse he knew, Elizabeth Webber. Sonny shook Claudia awake. She was startled, but didnt show it, she just sat up some and stretched her tense muscles. He knew what this was for, to fill in the blank spot on the birth certificate for the name. Elizabeth felt intimidated by the sight of a Zacchara, but she had to do her job, the sooner the better. Though, she knew she was completely safe from Claudia with Sonny there to contain her.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos, any ideas on a name for the little guy?" Elizabeth asked with more excitement than usual, she didn't want to sound boring as if she repeats that question everyday.

"Uhh...What do you think of Sonny?" Claudia questioned in a mono tone. He stared into her deep, dark pools that never seemed to end. Sonny quickly searched for an answer. This was always the hardest part, at least for him. He had always wanted to give his children a name with some sort of meaning. Like Michael was a passed down name, and Morgan was his best friend's last name.

"Damion Stone Zacchara-Corinthos. After your newly found admireror Spinelli, and my dead best friend Stone." He started. Claudia gleemed and shook her head, just then, another nurse walked in with Damion in her hands. The pround mother reached out playfully and the nurses left, after changed her I.V., to give the parents sometime to bond with their son.

"Hey Stone, welcome to our world!" Claudia cooed. She felt awkward and far out of her comfort zone. Sonny caught unto this and could only understand. He had too felt the same when he first adopted Michael. The thought of Michael pained him even more, not to long ago did he find out about Claudia's role in his shooting, but he understood. It wasn't her fault, if she knew a child was on sight she would have called off the hit, but Ian Devlin was stupid enough to shoot anyways.

So, after a month of a horried depression, he forgave her, and they started off on a new slate, and he cared for Claudia even more and more by the day as he watched her grow with his new son and bond with all his other children. Sonny held his finger to his son's cheek and tiny palm and showed off his heart-melting smile. "Hey Stone, I promise to make sure that your not looked down upon by the others. I love you and will never, ever, let you suffer like I have." He simply stated. Tears started to form in his eyes, but they never fell. Claudia moved over to the side of the bed and allowed Sonny to cuddle with his new family.

He gladly accepted and rapped his arms around Claudia and Damion, and started to dose off, along with them. For once after so long, he felt truely happy. His wife understood and lived his life and he had a son that would never be stripped from him like his other children.

**A/N- It's very short, yes. But it's a start. Hope you like it and keep reading. As for readers for my other GH fic, I want y'all to decide if I should bring Demetra in here, just without the whole Dante thing. Please click the green words and type away on what you think I should do!**


End file.
